War & Goodbye
by Seraphyne
Summary: Agents Hill and Coulson are the best of friends, but even friends argue.. Hopefully it's nothing too jarring.


War & Goodbye

"Don't! Don't walk away from me! Coulson! Stop!" Maria Hill was nearly hysterical. Coulson paused, shaking his head. "You cannot go! There are other- other agents more- more-"

"More suited for this assignment? What the hell Maria? I am good at my job! I can do this!" Coulson was very close to getting mad. Best friend of not, Hill was testing his patience. "I've already accepted the assignment Maria, I cannot back out now!"

She shakes her head, very close to tears, "You are an idiot! A big fucking idiot Phillip Coulson!" Her anger was getting the better of her though. "Director Fury posted that assignment for everyone to consider! It's a high, very fucking high risk! You cannot go! I refuse to let you!"

Coulson shook his head, nearly shaking with anger. He needed this job. Needed to prove that the attack on New York and his injury had NOT softened him. "You just don't understand Hill!"

She throws her hands up in the air and yells, "NO I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND COULSON!" She's shaking now, very very close to tears, "But then I guess Agent Romanoff does, doesn't she? Hardcore agent that she is! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING!"

Maybe she does understand, he thought as he starts gathering clothes and throwing them on the bed where he's trying to pack. "Agent Romanoff is an excellent agent. Barton as well. YOU AS WELL! Now please just back the fuck off!" He throws a shirt over in the general direction and she catches it. She makes a screeching, or rather a gurgled scream of fury and throws the shirt back at him.

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Agent Hill leaves Coulson's apartment by slamming the door so hard, several items on the walls fall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Agent Coulson yells across the street. Things had NOT gone according to plan at all. The mark was full aware of his presence and now there was an all out war in the street. His backup was two blocks over and stopped by traffic.

Maria smiled, "Nice to see you too, Ass!" She positioned herself behind the nearest car wondering if she could make it across the street to him. "I'm you're temporary backup!"

Coulson cursed under his breath, "Damn it Hill GO HOME!"

"NO! Now shut up and cover me!" She streaks out from behind cover before he says anything, but knowing that he'll do as she said. It's scary when you don't know what direction their shooting from.

Coulson does as she says, but he is not happy she's here. He'll be screaming at Fury when this is over and done with, that's for sure. "DOWN!" He screams as someone lobs a grenade their way. He dives behind another car and braces hoping to God she found cover. The blast sounds and the ground rocks under his feet. He jumps as someone touches him.

The kick to his shoulder comes as a surprise, but he's up and blocking the attack. Barely notices that the guy has a huge ass knife as he goes for a swing at the man's head. That blocked, Coulson drops down and sweeps the guys feet out from under him. Using the side of his hand he chops into the man's throat while's he down and the fucker drops that knife. He grins as he finds his gun and shoots the guys in the head.

"COULSON!" The scream itself nearly knocks the breath out of him. He turns and tries to find her through the smoke and soot of the blast. He's on his feet and running towards the screams, not sure if it's her or not. He trips, goes down on his knees which hurt, but was up in two more seconds.

"HILL! MARIA!" He yells, searching, there! He finally sees her, a guy standing over her another fucking knife. Gun is up, aims and shoots while he's running. The bullet hits him in the shoulder, Coulson fires again and this time the guy goes down, bullet to the head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nononononononono" He finally gets to her and sees the damage. Several slashes across her abdomen and a brtual stab to her chest. "Maria! No, no, no, no!"

He tries to staunch the flow of blood, but there's too much. He's crying. Holding her to him, "No, nononononono! I'm sorry Maria, I'm sorry! No, please, no I- This- this should be me! No!" Hill shakes her head, small smile on her lips as a trickle of blood stains the corner of her mouth.

"Th- that's why-" She coughs, more blood around her lips, "Th- that's why I'm- I'm here…" She pauses wheezing, blood bubbles around the corner of her mouth, "Yo- You ca- can't die… You- You're the hope th- that the- they need." Coulson screams, he shakes her, holds her tightly. He's oblivious to the backup that was way too late surrounding them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Was all he could say as the life slipped peacefully away from her.


End file.
